Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by Casingoon
Summary: "Tom looked down, the body of Myrtle Morgan limp at his feet. He couldn't contain a grin, baring his teeth like a wolf as he retrieved his diary from the folds of his robes. It was finally time. This was the day he would start his journey on the road to immortality."


**A/N: **Written for Hogwarts School Transfiguration Class! The assingment was to write about misjudgment or deception. I also used the prompts laughter, "I never loved you", naive, and horcrux.

**Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

…

Tom looked down, the body of Myrtle Morgan limp at his feet. He couldn't contain a grin, baring his teeth like a wolf as he retrieved his diary from the folds of his robes. It was finally time. This was the day he would start his journey on the road to immortality.

He whispered the spell, the one he had read over and over again when no one was watching. He'd waited months for this, for the perfect opportunity to present itself. Here it was. Pointing his wand at the diary, Tom drew in his focus. He spoke the spell this time, with power and intent behind the words. He drew a deep breath, but it cut short. A horrible crushing pressure filled his chest, stealing the oxygen from his lungs and throwing him to the floor. He screamed, but no sound came out, he felt as if someone had reached into his heart and shred it to pieces.

He lay on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was just short of hour. He convulsed, gasping and trying to regain his breath, trying to get rid of the ache and empty feeling that filled him. He looked down at the diary, and could have swore he heard a whisper. Even though he was out of breath and in pain, he laughed. Laughed until his sides hurt, until he was on the verge of throwing up.

Eventually he found enough strength to push himself off of the floor, grinning down at Myrtle's body once again. He could just make out a silvery figure rising out of her. He left then, taking his diary with him. He wanted to investigate his work, and he wanted to do it alone.

…

Tom had walked out past the grounds, into the forbidden forest. It took him a little longer than he anticipated with teachers on patrol, watching for trouble makers. He was frustrated by the time he reached his tree, one that had his initials carved in it. Well, it used to have his initials in it. They were scratched out beyond recognition now. He was going to find a new name, new initials to brand himself with.

He pulled the diary out of his robes again, opening it to find all the words he had ever written gone. He swallowed thickly, wondering where it all went.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered, pulling out a self inking quill.

_I am Tom Riddle._

The ink disappeared, soaking into the page. Tom didn't have to wait long for a response.

_So am I._

Tom laughed, the sound more shrill than before. He hugged the open diary to his chest, sighing in relief. He had an entire conversation with this new piece of him, discovering more about horcrux in ten minutes than he had in the hours of research leading up to this. He was still writing when he heard a twig snap. He quickly closed the book, looking up to find his 'girlfriend', Fay Wimborne. She smiled at him, sitting down and trying to peek at the book in his hands. He shoved it in his robes, grinding his teeth when she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, I was wondering if I'd find you brooding." Fay rubbed her hand across Tom's shoulders. "What's that book you got?" Tom shook her off, scooting a few inches away.

"That's really none of your concern." Fay just laughed him off, making a grab for his robes.

"Of course it is, at least tell me what it's called." Tom stood up, grasping at his diary only to find it had fallen to the ground. Fay had it in her hands, staring with confusion at the blank pages. "I swore I saw you writing in this." Tom was furious, more than he'd ever been. He looked down, considering the girl in front of him. She was weak, worthless. He could take her life too. Tom didn't know where these thoughts had come from, where all this blood lust had spawned. He had a sneaking suspicion it was the horcrux, but he ignored the thought. With one silent flick of his wand Fay was pushed up against the tree, struggling to move.

"I'll take that." Tom whispered, crouching down to grab the diary from her hands. "And now, what do I do with you. We're pretty far into the forest you know. Nobody would hear any noise you make." Fay looked up at Tom, a grin starting to appear on her face.

"Oh, I think I know what you're playing at." Tom shook his head, a low chuckle escaping.

"No, Fay. I don't think you do." He cast another spell, this one binding her to the tree.

"Accio Fay Wimborne's wand!" The wand in question flew to his hand, and without hesitation, he snapped it in half. Fay looked horrified.

"Why would you do that? That was my wand!" Tom laughed, finding her panic all too enjoyable.

"Well, Fay. This little book here is my start. The start to becoming the most feared wizard in the entire world." Realization dawned on her face.

"You actually did it, didn't you? You made a horcrux? That's why you're doing this isn't it? That piece of your soul that you ripped out was helping you love me, Tom. Don't you remember that?" Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, and Tom was just full of laughs today.

"Oh, you naïve little girl. I never loved you." With that he turned away, intent on leaving the forest.

"Wait, what are you going to do with me?" Fay screamed, struggling against her binds. Tom glanced behind his shoulder, the same grin he wore when he murdered Myrtle on his face.

"Oh, I figured I would leave you for the wolves."


End file.
